When Fate Comes Into Play
by xxdaniellaxx3
Summary: Haley and Daniele are close friends who go through trouble to find their soulmates. Two OC's.
1. Chapter 1

I always knew there was something that I loved about wrestling. It might have been the way that John Cena put his heart into everything that he did, or maybe, it was how Evan Bourne could land each flip perfectly.

There was always that bit of worry that something would go wrong, and there was always that chance of never surviving. But, all I wanted to become, was a diva. My one dream, that one day, I will make it come true.

That night I went to the gym, to work out with my friend Daniele. Little did I know that I would meet someone who would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

I picked Daniele up on the way to my local gym around 7 o'clock so we could get home in time for Raw. Some people like to go home and watch some girly shows, i'd rather watch fighting on telivison for two hours. We got to the gym and as I opened the door, the gym was empty as far as I could tell. I walked over to the treadmill where I usually start my workout, when someone jumped out behind me and started choking me from behind.

"What, is going on?" I screamed as Daniele ran over to me someone grabbed her as well.  
>I saw someone out of the corner of my eye and then I felt myself being released from the mans grasp.<br>I turned around slowly as I looked up at Randy Orton.  
>"R-r-r-andy?" I asked him, completely in shock that this could possibly be happening.<br>"Did I scare you?" he said as he chuckled.  
>"Well, you saved me, but the fact that you saved me was a little scary I guess." I said as he smiled at me.<br>"Randy, what is going on?" I heard someone yell, and as he came closer, I realized it was no one other than John Cena.  
>"Well, someone attacked .. Wait, I didn't catch your name.."<br>"My name is Haley," I spoke staring at John's chiseled face.  
>"I'm John" he spoke as he shook my hand.<br>"I'm Randy," he said as he smiled at me.  
>"Daniele?" I yelled, finally coming out of my daze.<br>I heard no answer, and then I started to panic. I mean, where could she be?  
>I walked around the gym looking for her, while I started panicking.<br>"Haley, I think she's over here.." Randy called as I ran to where he was.  
>I broke down crying as I saw her lifeless body on the floor.<br>"No, no, this can't be happening. I need to get her to the hospital..."  
>"We'll go with you." John said pulling me into a hug as Randy called the hospital to get an ambulance.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I walked outside as they put Daniele on a stretcher. I felt completely responsible for the incident. She was struggling and had no one to help her, while I got help from a WWE superstar.

I got in John's car, with Randy in the passenger seat, and me in the back seat, and headed to the hospital.

"Why, are you even here?" I asked John as he looked at me in the eyes for the first time.

"Well, tonight is one of our days off, and we work out on the days that we are not working for the company."

"Oh." I said smiling, trying to break the awkward feeling that was coming through.

"Well, why are you here?"

"Honestly, I was going to work out, and then go home in time to catch Raw." I said, smiling at both of them.

They looked at each other and then smiled back at me.

"Ah, a wrestling fan are we?" Randy said making me blush more then I expected to.

"Yeah, since I was seven. My dad and my brother got me addicted.."

John stopped at a red light, turned around and looked at me, and chills went through my entire body.

"We're here.." he said making me snap out of my fantasy and back into reality.

I got out of the car and started going into the hospital slowly as I wiped tears from my eyes.

"It's okay Haley, everything will be okay," John said calming me down.

"I don't know who those guys were, and now they're just wandering around, and I don't know what to do."

"Look, let's just get into the hospital, and make sure that your friend is okay..," Randy said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Well, okay."

It felt so weird going into the hospital with people that I have barely known for an hour, and one of them saved me. It was just hard to believe.

I got into the hospital and got to Daniele's room, and all I could see was her lifeless body. She was still breathing, so that was always a good sign, but I couldn't stop thinking about if I never saw her again.

"So, Daniele has a fractured knee, and she is still unconscious from what happened before she was brought here, what happened exactly?"

"I'm not sure, someone tried to attack her too," John said looking in my direction.

"But I saved her. I didn't see Daniele get hurt until Haley was trying to find her."

"When she wakes up, we can see if she remembers."


	4. Chapter 4

We walked into the waiting room, and all we could do was sit there, and wait for the doctor to come out. I sat in the chair closest to Daniele's room, and put my head in my hands.

"I just don't understand how this happened. Everything was going perfect, and now everything is falling apart, and now i'm crying in front of two people that i've admired since I was young, and I just don't even know what to do anymore." I cried as John and Randy looked at eachother and hugged me at the same time.

"I'm going to clean myself up," I said as I walked to the bathroom, while trying to calm myself down.

**John's POV**

Haley walked away, and all I thought of was how upset she was. I wish I could have helped Daniele, since Randy helped Haley, but I wasn't there. I felt responsible for making Haley cry, and responsible for Daniele being in the hospital. I know I shouldn't have so much guilt, but I do.

"Randy, I feel like everything is my fault," I told him tears forming in my eyes. "I made her cry, I made Daniele go into the hospital, I made all of this happen."

"John, what are you talking about?"

"The guy who attacked Haley, and the other guy who attacked Daniele, were some guys from my high school. They hated me when I started dating Liz, and they went after me at my wedding, when I married her. I'm thinking they tried to get to me and Daniele was in the way, and the other guy, tried to get Haley because she looks like Liz."

"Dude, that's crazy," Randy responded shaking his head in confusion.

"And the bad thing is, I think i'm attracted to Haley," I told him as he hit my arm.

"If you're married how can you be attracted to Haley, and you've only known her for a few hours..," Randy argued as he glared at me.

"I don't know, but somehow I am." I told him, turning back in the direction that Haley was walking in.

**Haley's POV**

I went into the washroom and got myself back under control, and as I walked out the last thing I heard was, "I think i'm attracted to Haley," and my heart dropped.

He's married. I mean yes, i'm attracted to him, but nothing would ever happen. He's just helping me out this one time, he must be joking around.

I turned back into the washroom and entered the waiting room again, acting like nothing happened, because, nothing did.


	5. Chapter 5

**John's POV**

For some reason, wrestlers have a bad reputation. Apparently they are always stereotyped to cheat on their significant other. Being away from Liz so long, made me realize, that, i've thought about it more than once.

Right when I looked into Haley's eyes, I felt that connection. But, I couldn't do it. I couldn't cheat on my wife. I've been with her since high school, and I do love her, it's just I never see her so I always think about other people.

"Haley, can I talk to you for a second?" Randy asked her making me look up at him in surprise.

"Yeah, sure."

**Randy's POV**

This is the only way that Haley will find out what happened. If John told her, she would think John put them up to this. I needed to tell her, why I had to save her in the first place.

"Look, Haley.."

"Randy, I heard John say that he was attracted to me. Was he kidding around?"

"That's really not what I wanted to talk about but.. there's only one way to find out, but I wanted to tell you what happened to get Daniele in the hospital."

"Randy, did you know those guys?"

"The guy who attacked you, and the other guy who attacked Daniele, were some guys from John's high school. They hated him when he started dating Liz, and they went after him at his wedding, when he married her. They tried to get to John and Daniele was in the way, and the other guy, tried to get you because you looks like Liz."

She just looked at me in complete shock, and I looked at her waiting for a responce.

"So, you're telling me that they were going after John to hurt him?" I asked him, confusion in my eyes.

"I think so, but i'm not sure. But back to the question you asked earlier..."

"About John saying he was attracted to me, is he?" She asked as I put one arm around her waiste.

"There's only one way to find out.. jealousy," I stated as I kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Haley's POV**

Before I could even say anything Randy's lips were on mine. His arm wrapped around my waiste and all I could feel was his smile against my mouth. His tounge moved with mine, and I felt him pull away slowly. I looked up and saw John look at me with confused eyes.

"Uh, yeah." John said looking at me and Randy smiling at eachother.

"I thought you didn't like her like that," John said glaring at Randy and clenching his fists.

"Well, do you?" I asked him, breaking the awkward tension between them.

"I um, I have a wife," he said as he took my hand.

"But, there's no news on Daniele, and if you want to go hang out alone, she doesn't have to know," he said pulling me into the empty room next to Daniele's.

He smiled at me, as he wrapped one arm around my face and kissed me softly, putting his other hand on my cheek.

"John, you have a wife, should you be doing this?" I asked him, as he looked into my eyes and hugged me close to him.

"Why, did you just do that?" I asked him, confused as ever.

"Well, a lot of the people that I've wanted to be with, never told me that it was wrong for me to be doing this, and I know you truly care about me," he said smiling at me.

"Well, this could just be a thank you.."

""That always works," he said as he kissed me again with more passion than before and pulled me down on the hospital bed.

**John's POV**

She was so perfect, she cared about me, not my career, me. That's all I really need.

I ran my fingers through her brown hair as she ran her hand from the top of my head down to the nape of my neck sending chills down my spine as I begged for an entrance into her mouth, and she let me in automatically.

Her tounge moved with mine in perfect synch as I heard someone crack the door open.

"Hey, what are you guys.."

"Randy, we're just, uh.." I said as Randy looked at Haley and just winked at her.

"So, I guess you DO like her," Randy said as he closed the door and I looked at Haley.

"Did you say that you didn't like me?"

"No, I told Randy I was attracted to you, and he said it was insane to be attracted to someone i've known less than 24 hours, but I am."

"Well, the thing is, i'm attracted to you too, so it's not weird."

I looked at her once more as she got off the bed and walked out of the room, my eyes never leaving her body for once second.


	7. Chapter 7

**Haley's POV**

I walked out into the waiting room and a doctor came out of Daniele's room.

"Company of Daniele?" She spoke as she left the door open for us to go in.

"I should probably tell her, why i'm with two WWE superstars before you come in, don't you think?" I asked Randy as I walked through the door.

"Hey, Hales, why am I here?"

"Before I get into that, John Cena and Randy Orton are outside in the waiting room.."

"What? Are you kidding me!" She said, trying to yell, but her voice squeaked.

"They kind of saved us."

"What? Did you get hurt? What happened?"

"Well, Someone hit you, you were unconscious, then someone hit me, and Randy caught me," I tried to explain as simple as possible.

"Oh, well, not to be rude, but... can I meet them?" She asked as I nodded to them outside in the waiting room.

Randy walked in, followed by John, and all I could see was Daniele's jaw drop.

"I, what, how, here, now, when.." she kept repeating as John looked at me and smiled.

"Hi, i'm Randy," he said as he introduced himself to her.

"And, i'm John," he explained as he shook her hand.

"And i'm Daniele, nice to meet you," She said blushing throughout her entire face.

"And i'm Haley, if ya'll didn't know that already," I joked.

Randy was too busy talking to Daniele, and John turned around, looked at me and laughed.

"Ya'll, really?" He said, making in fun of the words I just said.

"Ya'll come back now you hear?" I joked back at him.

I laughed as I walked out of the room and he followed me.

"So, if you ever need someone to talk to, or you just want me to make in fun of you some more, here's my number," he said putting his number in my phone.

"Of course John, and here's mine," I said as I put mine in his.

"Randy will think i'm crazy for doing this but, do you want to go out to dinner sometime? As... 'friends'?" he suggested his eyes looking deep into mine.

"Well, I think I could arrange that," I replied kissing his softly before Randy came out of Daniele's room blushing like a maniac.


End file.
